My Life After They Thought it Ended
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: Based after Ichigo lost his powers, he continues to fight though. He gets back powers he had before he was a Substitute Shinigami, A Guardian of the Arranian Court Guard. This story is how he protects his friends from trouble even they can't see, no pairings decided yet. OC's are involved. Kind of AU. Has some OOC-ness.
1. A New Start, and Old Allies

**A/N: Hi Fan's Kitty Katrona Here! I know if you read my other stories, you are probably mad 'cause I haven't updated those, but I have had the idea for this story for a while, and I wanted to post it, please don't be mad I will update Kuroba Kittlana, soon, but for now, Enjoy! On to the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hichigo: Kitty Katrona doesn't own us, 'cause if she did My Beautifu- *Smack* Ow What the HELL King!**

**Ichigo: No unnecessary comments.**

**Kitty: Actually, His is kind of right...**

**Hichigo: *Smirk***

**Ichigo: Whatever.**

**Tensa: Enjoy...**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I woke up from my battle with Aizen… I said goodbye to Rukia a few hours after I woke up, but I have a feeling that there is still someone watching me as I walk home from school, and not the regular thugs, it's just an instinct now, it feels like I'm being protected by an invisible being, and in truth it's starting to piss me off. But now that I'm free from my duties as a substitute Shinigami, I can finally go back to the compound.

Before I was a shinigami I had a different job, similar, but different, as a Guardian in the Arranian Court Guard, I was the leader of the 15th regiment, most commonly known as just '15' I protected and purified shadow's that attach themselves to corrupt souls, kind of like my job as a shinigami, but after I met Rukia, I had to try and balance my life as '15' and a shinigami, but after my first encounter with Byakuya and Renji I had to go to the compound and ask '13' my boss to protect and purify in my place until the time I was able to pick up my gear to begin again.

So losing my shinigami powers just opened up my calendar, but with the shinigami I feel is watching me from my instincts is kind of a burden, so I've waited a few weeks to go to the compound to get my gear.

Which leads me to where I am now, the compound looks like a normal city block to outsiders, but to Guardians, we know that the entire block belongs to us, and with the nice wrought iron gate leading to the main building. I held up my left hand up to the gate and my hand glowed and the number 15 glowed on the gate above where I held my hand, the gate slowly opened up and I walked in. I felt my aura being scanned by the barrier, and I sigh, it's been so long since I was last here it brings back some good memories of my team and allies, I walk through the gate and head towards the door of the main building, it's a western styled house with eastern elements added in so it kind of looks like a small mansion, it has a lot of rooms, and decent amount of bathrooms.

* * *

As I walk up to the front door, a loud roar fills my ears, and I instinctively put up my hand to grab Zangetsu, obviously all I get is air, as I get tackled by a large black tiger with white stripes. As soon as I recognized the tiger I sighed. "Hey Cy'. What's up?", I asked looking down at the tiger crying while laying on chest while I was laying on the ground I had fallen on.

The Tiger shined for a bit as I began to sit up, and next there was a long black/blue haired girl hugging me to death, crying. My eyes softened on the sight of her. After a bit she started beating on my chest and it hurt like hell, but I let her because I knew I deserved it, all the while she was yelling obscenities at me and calling an idiot in like twelve different languages.

* * *

After she calmed down, and I was sure my chest was covered in bruises from the little shit. She got off me and said in a strong voice with a big smile plastered on her face, "Welcome back Kuro Ichi-niichan!"

I got from the ground and smiled at Cy' she had grown a couple inches since I had last seen her, now she was about up to my shoulders, and she was still flat as a board, sometimes its hard to believe she is technically older than me by a few centuries, but after dealing with the shinigami, it's not so hard to believe anymore. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with her trademark black vest over top, and she was wearing a black skirt over her completely blue patterned leggings, with her black combat boots with bright blue shoelaces. Her black and blue streaked hair is cut shorter than the last time I saw her it is still spiky but lays down to her mid back, looks kind of like my hollow did with his hair long. She has her big round glasses sitting on her nose.

We walk into the main house, and the inside reminds me of the past the large walk in space with the shoe rack that takes over the entire wall with a jacket rack next to it that revolves around, I can see the kitchen opening down the hall and the stairs that lead up to the second story floor with the overhang where I have personally jumped down many times before, the railing continues all the way to the kitchen/dining room so you can see the kitchen and jump over down for breakfast from the bedrooms. as we walk into the house, I ask, "So how have you been, Cy'? Aside from the previous breakdown and insults?"

"Well Kitt left for a while a couple weeks ago and left me in charge and a few ago weeks I've felt your aura fluctuating badly then decrease suddenly, then balance out, for the past 8 months I've been in Guardian form so no one has seen me around. Fight shadows, purify the corrupt, protect the civilians, you know the same old, same old. Wanna tell me what's up with you? You didn't even say goodbye to me, just gave your gear to Kitt and left, then Kitt ordered no one go near you until you came to us! Why? What the HELL have you been doing, I-I-I-", She started crying again, shit, I really messed up with this one, I ran over to her and grabbed her into a big hug, holding her as she cried in my arms, she held on to my shirt and cried, I rested my chin on her head.

"Damn, I am so sorry, I didn't think it would affect you guys so much, I'm so so so very sorry Cy'", I held her out looked her straight in the eyes, her tears slowed down as I continued, "I won't leave again, that was it, I promise, I swear on my badge, and my mark, my very sword, so don't cry, Cy' I don't want to hurt you any more, I plan on taking up my job again, I will protect you! I swear it!" She looked up into my eyes and nodded and smiled slowly eyes still glistening but the tears had stopped flowing out. After that little scene we went to the backyard through our HUGE Kitchen with three huge fridges and two ovens, and a large island in the middle that was open to the dining room with our large table that can seat at least 14, more if we extend the table. On the other side of the kitchen the sliding doors lead to our huge backyard, that has a large shed on the other end that leads to our secret HQ, and planning station.

We walked out to the shed. A companion silence between us. We enter the shed which is filled with multiple weapons and a table to work on upgrades. We sat down at the table, and I filled her in about what I had been doing for the past year with war and fighting Aizen and losing my reiatsu and everyone treating me like glass for the past few weeks. At the end she was holding me in her arms for I was slightly teary eyed.

"So Shiro-nii and Tensa-ossan?", she asked, letting me go, as I finished my tale and my tears had finished falling. "They are sleeping in my inner world somewhere, I haven't been able to find them when I look for them, and I usually get interrupted before I can look for to long. But I feel in my gut they aren't completely gone, they'll be back, but I miss them! They were always there and now I don't think I'll see them for a long time. Then all my so called 'friends' treating me like glass since I lost my powers! It's just so infuriating!", I said slamming my fist into the table leaving a dent in the metal surface. As I glared at the ground, Cy' got up and grabbed a black jacket and pair black cargo pants and started grabbing other stuff off the walls, and then spoke up, "I'll have your equipment done by tomorrow upgraded and ready to use, I'll bring it to you. Go home and get some rest. Before you get in trouble for curfew." I gasped looking at the clock it was 7:30, damn time went fast.

"Damn I got to go, thanks Cy', see you tomorrow." I was at the front door when Cy' handed me a pair of black combat boots with orange shoelaces. "Here, these should help you get home fast.", she said with a smirk, that I returned as I put them on. and put my other shoes in my school bag that I had left at the door.

As I stepped outside she spoke up, "I have a feeling you already know how they work, correct?" Cy' pushing up her glasses, so the glare would cover her eyes. In responce I just smirked and kicked off the ground and over to the light post slightly down the road, and made my way home.

As I used the parkour that I knew to jump across the rooftops. On my way home, with my speed enhancing boots, I jumped, flipped, and moved with ease, damn I missed these. They are enhance by my Aura, which is the embodiment of my soul, kind of like reiatsu but vastly different. After my Reiatsu vanished my Aura seemed to increase to balance out the loss. And thanks to my Aura and the boots, I have become near invisible, I can right now only be seen by those I want to see me, but the ability works better when I have the rest of my gear.

I land on the light pole outside the clinic. And jumped down to the ground gracefully, and walked into the front door and blocked my father's dropkick with my school bag.

"Your LATE! WH-", I punched him in the face with enough force to knock him out and I walked past Yuzu and Karin up to my room, saying a passing 'Hi'. Once in my room I placed my boots next to my bed and grabbed my night clothes and took a shower, and before I went to bed I drew some pictures, images of my memories. And went to bed with a smirk on my face. 'I can't wait for tomorrow' I thought as I passed out into a dreamless sleep my first in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave a review, please! I'll give you a cyber cookie, even to a flame if it will help me improve!**


	2. Wait, a Gosh Darn Minute, Why?

**A/N: Second Chapter Peoples! Yay! Confetti! **

**Hichigo: Why wasn't I in the last CHAPTER!**

**Kitty: You have a different time appearance, I have it planned in my head, It will be GLORIOUS!**

**Ichigo: *Sweatdrop***

**Hichigo: Hmph**

**Tensa: Kitty Katrona Does not own Bleach, just her OC's and the Arranian Court Guard.**

* * *

After my first nightmare free sleep in almost a month, I got up and ready for school, threw my father out of my window. I felt great as I grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out for school, wearing my boots and using parkour to sharpen my dull skills. It was fun. When I got to class I sat down in my seat and ignored the world, well I was actually eavesdropping on the entire classroom. From the sound of it we are getting a new student in our class, huh, I wonder, probably someone from Soul Society to watch me or some thing. What I got when class started was a mini heart attack, our new student walked in, and I looked at her dumbfounded. "Hi, My name is Shirosaki Cy', Nice to meet you!", she said with a tilt of her head, and her all knowing grin on her face, before the teacher could give her a seat, she jumped over the entire class and landed next to me, leaned on my desk and said, "Hi Ichi-niisan!" I scowled looked out the window and said, "Hi Cy', didn't expect to see you so soon." She Pouted and crossed her arms and looked away, walked behind me and sat down in the empty seat. At this point the whole class looked gobsmacked, Ishida looked curious, and the others had similar expresions on their faces, goddammit I'm going to have to come up with some bullshit lie to cover up her existence. Damn, today is going to be long.

* * *

After class during break, everyone swarmed me and Cy', But before they could start up their questionings, Cy' grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out the door, and down the hall, we stopped by the stair well. She turned around and smirked at my scowl. "So, how mad are you?", she said trying to look cute, emphasis on trying. "I'm not really angry, just surprised, and I hope you have a cover story of your own, 'cause that display is gonna warrant a lot of questions, and your hair is going to be a pain for the conservatives. Anyways. Story?",I reply running a hand through my hair. "Oh, of course I would have a story ready, I'm a friend from your old Kenjutsu class you took as a kid. Works for you?", Cy' replied, smiling sweetly and then grabbed me and dragged me back to class just before the bell rang. We got some strange looks. And as a reply to her cover story I just glared at her as she smirked.

* * *

One class, a Hollow attack that Ishida and Chad left for, they were back for lunch, which me and Cy' were sitting in the classroom instead on the roof, as to avoid the questions. Didn't work, Ishida and Chad, along with Tatsuki and Inoue, found us eating, I was eating some of her pancakes she had made, still as good as before. "Kurosaki-kun, would you like to introduce us to your friend here?" Inoue asked, I had my mouth full of pancake, so Cy' introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Shirosaki Cy', Ichi-niisan and I went to the same Kenjutsu school when we were younger, I just started getting back in contact with him a few weeks ago, It's an honor to meet his friends, thanks for taking care of him while I wasn't here." I finished eating the pancake and just sighed and kicked her, she responded with a punch to the head, which I just stole her last pancake and jumped out of her reach. pancake in hand. She noticed and yelled, "That was my last pancake!, Goddammit! Get back here!" She yelled chasing after me, grabbing at me for the pancake I shoved into my mouth as I dodged her grabs. She kicked at me, I jumped over it and landed on a desk looking down on her, she went to punch me, I jumped onto another desk. "Give up?", I asked smug, Cy' pouted and took one last punch at me, and I just jumped over her and grabbed an onigiri out of my lunch and shoved it in her mouth and she lite up instantly, chowing down one the rice ball shaped like a rabbit that Yuzu had made for me. She finished and smirked, then pointed dramatically and stated, "On one condition" I arched my eyebrow. "You walk with me to the compound after school!"

I turned around facing the window and looked at the sky arms behind my head, "Sure Cy', if I get more of those pancakes tomorrow, and a rematch!" She jumped on my back bringing me down to the ground, we both laughed lightly. As I looked up at the others, they looked me like I had grown a few extra heads, as I stood up, I kicked Cy' to get her back at the jumping thing. "Kurosa-" "Kurosaki-sempai?", Ishida was about to say something when another familiar face from my past came in looking straight at me and then at Cy'. I looked at him and me and Cy' ran over to him, "Pantera Grimm?!", we said looking over the boy who looked at us and smiled brightly. "I thought I heard you two fighting, even after all these years, you two always have the most ridiculous fights.", He laughed at us and then said, "So did I hear correct that you two will be going to the compound after school and will be sparring?" "Yeah, let me guess you want one two?" I said smirking and ruffling his short spikey blue hair. "If you think you can beat me sempai!", He replied with a smirk.

That's when I thought of something, "Hey is Necroshade with you too?" "Ulqui-kun, no he is in a different class, but I can bring him over to the compound, and probably explain a few things as well", He responded sheepishly and I looked at him smugly and slightly annoyed, "Yes that would be appreciated."

After that we said our goodbyes and I looked down at Cy' and she look up at me, "13?" "13." we both sighed and went back to our seats and sat down, continuing to eat our lunches, as Tatsuki came over and asked Cy' some questions, Inoue joined in their conversation. Ishida just sighed and went back to his seat and Chad sat next to me and ate his lunch quietly.

* * *

After school, me and Cy' walked to the compound, on the way we met up with Grimm, who must have changed out of his uniform, his teal eyes shining, he is a little shorter than Cy' and has his bright blue hair tussled up messily, he is wearing a black shirt with a white vest and tan cargo pants. Standing next to him was Necroshade Ulqui, his long black hair was laying flat against his head, his bright green eyes shining from behind his square glasses. He smiled slightly at us when greeted each other. We walked and talked about school, avoiding the bigger questions til we were safe from prying ears.

* * *

Once We reached the compound we all held up our left hands and the numbers 6,15,15.6, and 15.7, glowed on the gate allowing us access to the house and the familiar feeling of our Aura's being scanned washed over us, as we walked up to the front door, Cy' jumped up and startled us by yelling, "Duh, how could I forget that" She face palmed and dug into her school bag, pulled something out and handed it to me, it was a necklace with a chain that had a small version of Hichigo's version of Zangetsu with the black ribbon wrapped around and up the chain a bit. "What?" I asked. Then she than handed me a flip phone with a phone tassel of my hollow mask on it.

She smiled at me proudly, and stated, "I upgraded your gear, the necklace with transform you into your Guardian form when you pull it off and say 'Bankai', and the phone is your communicator, it'll work as a regular phone, but will also inform you when a shadow is nearby, the mask is the indicator it will beep to let you know a shadow is nearby. Oh and hear take these" As she finished she handed me a really nice pair of headphones _**(A/N:the same design as the main protagonist's from Devil Survivor)**_ they had a chibi head version of my hollow on one side and a chibi of Tensa Zangetsu on the other side.

"These..." "I customized them for you, they should help you find Shiro-nii and Tensa-ossan in your inner world. and they make people think your'e in your own world and they might not bother you, I cannot make claims for your father, he has his own laws of physics for himself." I laughed at that 'cause it was true. "Thanks, Cy', this should help me." "Let's go in already!", yelled Grimm from the front door. So we headed in and we sat at the dining room table while Cy' made some snacks.

"So, How the F*&amp;%ing Hell did you guys cross the void and get to this world?", I stated trying my best not to scream. "Ah, but let me retort, How do you know who we are when we aren't from this world?", Grimm answered. Before I could reply Ulqui hit him upside the head with a laptop he had pulled out of his school bag. "To answer your question frankly, 13 saved us when our world was about to be destroyed, the five of us were the only survivors, Me, Grimm, Tatsu, Mira, and Kon. Kittlana-san came through a portal and pulledd us in before our world was destroyed by the shadows army, Kittlana-san gave us a choice, to become constant's and w-"

I slammed my hands on the table to cut him off my face must have shown it but I was furious. "Why? Why? WHY?! Do you know how painful it is to be a constant, you can never go back! NEVER! You have to live knowing every failure you have ever made in every dimension you have ever existed in, every single one..." i looked down trying not to cry, thinking of everything I have been aware of since I turned a year old, to much, to damn much.

"We know that Ichigo, but we don't want to leave you all alone anymore, when Kitt-chan told us about the things you had gone through, all the shit you have seen everything, we all decided we couldn't let you go on by your own any more, we want to be with you, Taicho, you are our leader, and we swore to protect you no matter what. SO don't get mad because we want to protect you, we are going to stand by your side no matter what!", Ulqui stated.

This whole impressive speech left me reeling, tears trickled out of my eyes. I tried to stop them from coming out, but Ulqui, Grimm, and four more people came and held me in the middle of a huge group hug, as I cried, they cried to. My Team, they were here with me, protecting me even at the cost of the awareness of a constant, I smiled, losing myself in the care of all my friends. Even after all this time, they still have my back.

* * *

After our extremely touching moment, we all sat at the table, and I got a good look at the other members of my team, Ishida Tatsu, He has his Uryu's hair color a navy blue, with Inoue hair style, with blue eyes, he wears his round glasses on the tip of his nose, he is as tall as me and he is wearing his white cargo pants with a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt, and a white vest with a hood, he has a chain around his neck that has his quincy cross around. And he has his special custom sewing kit that can also be used in battle strapped to his sides. And white fingerless gloves

Next to him is Sado Masaki, commonly known as "Mira", She is a head taller than Ichigo has brown layered spiky hair and very light brown skin, her brown eyes are bright and friendly. She is wearing black tripp pants, with silver chains, she has on a white short sleeve shirt with a hood on it and a black flower stenciled on it, she has black fingerless gloves on both hands.

Next to Her is Shirosaki Kon, an eleven year old orange spiky long hair and big blue eyes, he is wearing a dark blue sleeveless shit with a hood and .4 written on the back, he has a pair of brown cargo pants on and has orange gauntlets on each arm wrapped with white cloth up to his elbows.

These guys along with Grimm and Ulqui are most of my Team under the 15th regiment of the Arranian Court Guard, They come from a future timeline, Tatsu is the son of Uryu and Inoue, and Mira is Tatsuki and Chad's daughter. Kon is, well, Kon, my mod-soul that finally got his own body. Grimm is Grimmjow that got a Purifex orb created by 13, aka Ryon Kittlana, Created to save Arrancar from death, it filled up Grimm and Ulqui's, who is Ulquiora, hollow hole, giving them the ability to live lives of humans. The only ones of my team that are missing are Shirosaki Hichigo, my hollow and Zanpakuto, and Zangetsu Tensa, the representation of my Quincy powers, other wise known as Shiro and Tensa-Ossan respectively. Those two, plus a couple others, who are considered 'Sleepers' cause they only remember being a part of the guard if I personally reawaken them. We talk amicably then Mira and Tatsu say they will be joining Karakura High tomorrow and Kon will be attending the same school as Karin and Yuzu. I smile thinking of every that will probably go wrong.

We eventually eat dinner then I have to head home, ready to get some sleep, Cy' tells me we can fight another time, 'cause she is to emotionally tired to do anything, everyone agreed, I left and used a different path home then last time but still used parkour to get more practice.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? The outfits I described are everyone's Guardian outfits, when they eventually do get into fighting they will generally always have their hoods up and a custom mask on their face that will be described later, and Ichigo will get in the action soon, next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow, no promises though Read and Review Please, Even if it's a Flame I don't care anything to help me improve!**


	3. Fighterz, READY! And Ugh, Why ME!

**A/N: Third chapter and at least two loyal readers! Wow, I didn't think I would get that many for a while! Thanks enjali and ****Shadow wolf fang! Cyber cookies baked by Hichigo for both of you!**

**Hichigo: Hey those are my cookies! I made those for myself!**

**Kitty: *sticks tongue out and pulls eyelid down with middle finger* Tough luck, Kitchen knife-chan.**

**Hichigo: IT'S A KHYBER KNIFE! STOP DOING THAT!**

**Ichigo: *eating popcorn* Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in my inner world?**

**Hichigo: Kitty-chan wanted me to be with her always, so outside of the story we are hanging out at the mall.**

**Kitty: Hichi-chan you need to shut up, or else I'll get in trouble, for kidnapping and extortion.**

**Tensa: *looks up from book* This could go on for a while, Kitty Katrona doesn't own Bleach, only her OC's and the Guardian's. *goes back to book and ignores the mayhem behind him***

* * *

~1st Person POV (Not Ichigo)~

"Hey did you hear!?" "What Keigo?" Mizuiro asked not even looking up from his phone, no surprise there, he doesn't even put it away during the teacher's lecture. *sigh* "I heard we are getting two NEW students again today!", Keigo said jumping up and down with excitement. Huh new students. I look over at Kurosaki's desk, that display with the new girl Shirosaki-san, I have never seen Kurosaki laugh like that, he looked so...happy... It was kind of creepy, yet relaxing. After he lost his Reiatsu, he was so quiet, he didn't talk to us all that much. He seemed so at peace with that girl, like a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders when she appeared. Strange.

"Class take your seats, we have two more students, joining us today." I was pulled out of my thoughts as class started, Shirosaki-san had already come and sit down, but Kurosaki wasn't here yet, Hmm I wonder where he could be, It's not like he has to hunt Hollows any more. As Sensai, began, two students came in, one a boy, looked like a cross of me and Inoue-san, and the other, the girl, looked like a cross between Sado and Arisawa, strange.

"Hi, I'm Shida Tatsu, I'm 16 years old and my dream is to beat Taicho at Archery!", said the boy, Shida?! That sound's an awful lot like my last name and he does Archery, and who is his 'Taicho' I wonder.

"And I'm Yasado Masaki, but my Friends call me 'Mira', my dream is to beat Taicho at Kenjutsu and unarmed combat!", said the girl, Yasado? That sounds like a combination of Sado's names. Who the hell are these students? I have a feeling this is going to give me a headache thinking about this.

* * *

After class at lunch time, I walked over to the boy, Shida-kun and started to ask him about his interest in Archery, "So you like Archery?" "I love it! I have been practicing since I was 8, when I first met Taicho, we have the same Archery Teacher, But Taicho beat sensai, hitting moving targets, and all, he hit them all with ease, sometimes shooting multiple arrows at a time! I've been practicing nonstop since the last time I saw Taicho!", he replied with such passion I was stunned for a bit. Arisawa was asking the new girl Yasado-san about her martial arts skills, "I'm a 3rd dan black belt in Kung-Fu, Kis-Soh-Do, and Karate, and I know a little bit of judo, and I can fight with dual blades, but Taicho was much better! He could beat me easily back in the day, but I have trained endlessly so I can beat him!"

"Who is this 'Taicho' of your's? He sounds really strong." I ask both of them, they look at each other and shug. Yasado-san answers, "Taicho is Taicho, though he hates it when we call him that, but we really respect him!" "Yeah! He saved both of our lives, multiple times over, He taught us to get strong so we could protect others. Just like his nam-", Shida-kun stopped mid-sentence. Kurosaki showed up at last, when he walked over to his desk and sat down and rested his head against his desk, Yasado-san and Shida-kun, looked at each other, got a mischievous look on their faces, walked over to his desk, slammed their hands on his desk, getting him to jump up in surprise, and they yelled, "I challenge you to battle! We will finally beat you, Taicho!"

Kurosaki just looked at them and sighed, and replied, scowl ever present, "No, not today Mira, and Tatsu, I said last night I'm not in the mood for Archery until Tensa wakes back up so maybe another time, like in a month or so." He than rested his head back on his desk. I looked at him incredulously, Kurosaki is their 'Taicho'. The first thing I ask him is, "Since when do you know Archery, Kurosaki?" He looked up at me scowling, then looks sadly down at his chest, where he has a necklace I didn't notice until now, it was of his zanpakuto's Shikai, but reverse coloring. Before he replied, Arisawa walked up to his desk and said, "You still practice? I thought you gave it up when your mom died?" "Yah, I wanted to but Tensa insisted I continue, so up until about two months ago I was still training. But...", he trailed off, and before we could say anything else, Shirosaki-san came up behind him and handed him a bento, with a sad, yet understanding look one her face. He looked up at her smiled slightly took the bento with a thanks.

After that we all stopped talking to him letting him eat and us to contemplate all this new information. Kurosaki said he stopped about two months ago, that would be when he lost his Reiatsu, but what would his reiatsu have anything to do him and Archery? He can't be a Quincy... Right? I thought me and Ryuken were the last ones... Damn I'm going to have to ask that bastard about this... After school I'm going to go and ask him... But until I need to contemplate the enigma of all our new students that seem to have a very personal relationship with Kurosaki.

* * *

~Back to Main POV~

Ugh, How many times do I have to ask those two to stop calling me 'Taicho', now everyone is probably wondering how I know them. Gah, damn it all to the 7 circles of Hel and beyond. At least I get to eat Cy's pancakes, gosh, I wonder how many years it took for her to master these? With how old she is it really could take a hundred year to make something this good. And now Ishida knows I know Archery, and with Tatsu, he probably bragged about how good I am, and Mira probably bragged about how I can beat her in hand-to-hand combat. Chad has been giving her strange looks, probably 'cause she is almost as tall as him, she is strong like him, she inherited it from him, plus with her aptitude for martial arts from Tatsuki. This is going to be an interesting school year.

Before I can finish my food, my new shadow detector goes off, and so do Mira's, Tatsu's, and Cy's as well, well shit. I pack up whats left of my bento, and put it in my bag and pull out the phone, and flip it open. As soon as I do a Screen projects it self from the phone and projects a map of the school. Mira has her phone out to, we both nod to each other and head out of the classroom, Tatsu and Cy' following shortly behind us. We head to the stair well, and put the map up in the middle of us. " .3 and I will take the left half of the school, .5 and 6 you take the right half and the track field. Okay?", I say, they all nod their heads and we split up me and Mira jump out of the nearest window, I grab my necklace and whisper, "Bankai." The transformation is instantaneous My hair grows out like Hichigo's before he fused with Tensa, except orange, my uniform transforms into a loose black long sleeve shirt, with a black no sleeve hoodie that covers my hair and shades over my eyes, which have turned blue on black for my right eye and gold on black for my left. My pants are now black tripp pants with a silver chain that connects to my communicator and on my shoulder is my hollow mask, and my custom head phones around my neck the cord dangles down and connects to the hoodies pocket. I have my boots on my feet, and lastly Hichigo's version of Zangetsu on my back.

Mira balls up and then spreads out her arms and say, "AngelStreakz", a light covers her body and she is wearing her outfit from yesterday, but she has white wings coming out of her back, blades attached to feet and her forearms, both glow white/blue, on her head above her hood are two horns similar to my hollow transformation against Ulquiora, except they start on the back of her head and wrap around her head, sort of like a halo. She grabs a hold of me and we fly towards the left side of the school were I sensed the shadow.

As we fly over head we see it, it's a large spider like creature made out of a black oily substance, with a long serpentine tail, with a spike on the end, and a bunch of smaller spiders were around it, black oily webs wrapped around a few human shaped figures. I look up at Mira, she looks down at me and smirks, oh yeah, this is going to be fun. "Ikizo!", I yell as she drops me, and I pull out Zangetsu, and slash down on the bigger spider, while Mira speedily flies around slashing and dancing around killing the smaller spiders and freeing the unconscious students. The larger spider slashes at me with it's tail, I jump above it and slash through it, but missing the large leg that knocked me across the ground, Mira sees this and yells to me, "Taicho!" "I'm fine.", I reply, getting up and charging up my signature attack, and yell, "Getsuga...TENSHOU!" The black and red energy cuts through the spider purifying it as the shadow spider disappears, I sense a pair of eyes on us from above, I spin Zangetsu like Hichigo taught me to, and throw it at the spot, and a person in a black cloak, jumps over my flail laughs, and disappears from our sight. I growl, and glare at the spot in the air that the leader disappeared from.

Mira landed next to me, her face mirrored my annoyance. Before we could speak, my communicator went off, I flipped it open and see Kon's face on the other side. "Boss, I just defeated a shadow frog cluster!", he said happily, but his face didn't look as happy. "What happened?", I asked , looking at his face. "I'll just get to the point, Yuzu can see me in Guardian form." I just looked at him with big eyes, trying to contemplate this. Then I ask, "What about Karin?" "She couldn't see anything.", he replied, looking concerned. My face mirrored it, so Yuzu can see Aura Beings, but not spirits, and Karin can see Spirits, but not Aura Beings...That kind of makes sense, strangely.

"Okay, Is Yuzu with you right now?", I ask, he nods. "Okay hand her the phone, is Karin still there too?" He shook his head and then his face disappeared and Yuzu's showed up on the screen. "Hello?", she said nervously. I remove my hood and show Yuzu my hair and my eyes, she gasps looking at me with disbelief, "Ichi-nii?! What happened to your eyes?!" "Similar to what Kon did to transform, I'm in a Guardian form, I just fought some creatures similar to what Kon did." "But I thought you lost you powers?", she asked, wow she is taking this a lot better than I thought. "These are different powers, that I guess you have similar abilities, to be able to see us right now, considering Karin can't see Kon, and probably can't see me either. Speaking of which, Yuzu, you cannot tell anyone else about this, okay?"

She looked in thought her eyebrows furrowed, than she gave me a look of strong determination, and nodded, "Your secret is save with me Ichi-nii, and you too Shirosaki-kun." "Just call me Kon, now that you know my secret it's only fair that you can call me by my name.", Kon says of screen. "Anyways, get back to class you two, we have to go and clean up the rest of our own mess. Take care, Yuzu, Kon", and with that I hung up and sighed. "So want to help me carry them to the nurses office?", I ask pointing to the four unconscious students. "Sure, lets carry them in these forms, it'll be easier.", Mira replied, I put my hood back up and walked over and picked up two of the students, Mira grabbed the other two, and we jumped and brought them to the nurses office, laid them on the cots and jumped out the window, and flew over to the window we originally jumped out of and met the other two in their guardian forms, Tatsu had his arrow sword out looking passive and slightly irritated he was covered in black ooze, while Cy' had her long hair which was white right now, was flying around with her turbulent emotions, her blue eyes filled with hidden rage, her outfit was also covered in black ooze, but also green ooze. "Don't Ask." ,Was all he said, and we complied. "Skip class and shower?", I ask them, they looked at me with smiles and nodded their heads eagerly, we snuck into the school showers in our Guardian forms, and cleaned up, I had had webs in my clothes, and so had Mira, we washed our clothes and dried them in the school dryers, after that it had been an hour, we were back in our school uniforms, our hair barely wet and we got to class for the last two classes. And after that we left before anyone could question us on where we had disappeared to.

This is going to be one Hectic School year.

* * *

**A/N: So my first fight scene I've ever written, what do you think? Tell me how I did please READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Damn All of YOU!

**A/N: Welcome to the Fourth chapter! We have brought from the light side to the dark side, cookies and a flash light, 'cause it was getting kinda hard to see!**

**Hichigo: YAY ! COOKIES! **

**Ichigo: *face palm***

**Tatsu: Yummy cookie...**

**Ichigo: Dafuq?! Tatsu?! **

**Tensa: *pulls out earbud* Kitty Katrona Does not own us, If she did I would have been given more screen time than my older counterpart.**

**Kitty: Damn Straight!**

* * *

It has been a week since everyone has been joined the school I have had three shadow fights, and now is the day me and Mira have our rematch spar, after dinner in the main house. Where I have spent almost all my time, but today I went home after school, 'cause Karin is out of town for a soccer game, Oyaji went with her, but Kon invited Yuzu over to the compound for dinner, so I decided I would bring her over after school, so when I get home I find Yuzu baking, she had gotten out of school early, 'cause of Karin, Kon came to the High school so he could come over to my house.

Kon really mellowed out after he became a Guardian, he doesn't chase after girls like he used to, he actually is really considerate to girls now and treats them with respect that they deserve, and he is probably only guy I would ever give permission to date Yuzu, and she seems to like him as well. Since her incident in Hell not many people want to go near her, 'cause she now has a weird Aura that makes people leave her alone, Kon as being a Guardian has built up an immunity to strange Auras like that.

So that leads to where I am now sitting in my room with Kon sitting in my closet with a sad smile on his face. "It's Rukia, isn't it?", I ask. He jumps up a bit looks at me than sighs, and replies, looking down, "Yeah, I mean, in our old world, she was still friends with me even after I got a body. She treated me with respect, and was proud I made something of myself. And by the looks of this world, I won't see her for a long while, and I well..." He looked back up with a wistful look in his eyes, and tears were coming down his eyes slowly, before I could get up to hug him Yuzu was in my room holding him in her arms, he looked flabbergasted, then fearful at me. Then he looked surprise at me smiling gently, then he accepted the shoulder he was given and cried out his heart in my little sister's arms, and she comforted him, after a little bit, he had calmed down and before he could say thank you, a beeping sound came from downstairs. "Oh no! The cake!", She said, running out of my room.

Kon had that flabbergasted look on his face again, than he looked at me fearfully, and I just looked at him sitting on my floor scared, I walked over to him, and ruffled his hair. He looked at me, confused, and asked, "You're not going to hurt me?" "For what? Getting comfort when you needed it?", I replied going to my desk and pulling out a sketch book. I was looking for picture I had drawn a long time ago. He continued, "B-B-But! She's YOUR little sister! A-A-And I-I-I'm Me, Kon, Y-Y-you know..." "If it was Kon from this world he wouldn't have been seen by Yuzu and I would never let him near my sister like that. But you are Shirosaki Kon, I respect what you have done with your life since you, you know, got a body. And as one of the Guardians in my regiment, I know you well enough that you will be a good fit for her. And that you will treat her well. I'm trusting you with Yuzu, Kon, will you accept my trust?", I said finding the picture I was looking for and pulled it out of the sketch book, and handed it to him. He looked at me, then the picture, and back again. Tears started to form in his eyes, he ran up to me and cried holding on to me. "Definitively, I will definitively protect her, I won't let you down, ever! I swear it Taicho, Boss, on my Guardian mark I swear!", he said letting go of me, wiping his eyes, clearing the rest of his tears. He smiled brightly, slowly folded the picture I gave him, and then we went down stairs to help with the food Yuzu made for the Dinner.

* * *

As we finished packing up the food we headed outside and Kon volunteered to carry the food while I was going to carry Yuzu, we were going to go to the dinner in style, aka, Guardian forms, I picked up Yuzu and pulled my necklace and whispered, "Bankai" and I transformed into my Guardian form. Kon pulled out a necklace with his soul candy on it, he held it in his left hand, the food in his right. ".4 Gikon, smash", He said crushing the green candy in his hand, causing his transformation, once the light faded he was wearing his tan cargo shorts, with gladiator sandals, over black socks, he had a long orange tail coming from behind him. He had his blue sleeveless hoodie, with the hood down to see his orange neko ears, and his gauntlets with the white ribbon were on his arms. He didn't need them now, but when needed he could turn his hands and feet into sharp claws, that can tear through steel easily.

"Ready?", I ask both of them. They nod in response, and we jump into the air and do jumps flips and using our enhanced speed to make the roof tops our play ground, Yuzu has her eyes shut tight at first, but after a bit she opens her eyes and looks thrilled and squealed a few times when I did flips over roads or intersections. But by the time we reached the compound she was smiling brightly. "Wow! That was so much fun Ichi-nii!, Is that how we are getting home again?", Yuzu asked looking extremely excited. "Maybe, if I have enough energy after my spar with Mira.", I reply plainly lifting my hand up to the gate, after I set Yuzu down.

The gate opens and I hear a roar and see a dark blue cat like dragon (like a dark blue night fury, kind of) fly down to the ground in front of me. I blink and then smile, walk up to the dragon that is as tall as me sitting down. Yuzu is hiding behind me, I laugh lightly, "It's okay Yuzu, Styrker doesn't bite friends or family, she's just a big lovable girl" As is to prove my point, Stryker walks over to Kon and licks his face. "Ugh. Really, Stryker? Really?", He sighed patting her on the head.

Yuzu timidly walked over to Stryker and pet her head gently, in response Stryker rubbed into her hand. Yuzu laughed and hugged Stryker all previously held fear gone at the cuteness of a big lovable cat-like dragon. Stryker's Big Blue eyes sparkled and she licked Yuzu on the head. "So now that you've met Stryker, shall we meet the others?", I ask walking towards the door, Stryker lifts Yuzu up and puts her on her back, Yuzu smiles brightly, looking really happy and pleased to be sitting on the big cuddly dragon. She nods her head, and we head into the house, I had already rubbed my Aura on Yuzu so she could access the compound.

Once we open the door we are greeted by a loud cacophony of noise from people running around, I spotted Tatsu chasing Mira with his Arrow sword, yelling swear words galore. Before I could stop them a long chain of white playing cards wrapped around their mouths, and tied them up, then carried them down the stairs to sit in front of me. The cards then let them go and flew over to the kitchen, where a girl I haven't seen in a long time came out. Her long straight white hair that goes all the way to her feet, Her bright blue eyes behind her square glasses, a smile on her lips. Her white cloak covering her revealing her relatively flat chest and her white and blue Hatsune Miku style outfit, with knee high black boots with white laces on the right and teal blue on the left.

I remove my hood and bow before her, "Hello, Kittlana-ojou-sama" "GAH! Come on you know I HATE BEING CALLED THAT! I don't care about being a queen!", She yelled pulled at her hair, and pouted. "Just let me be me, and get out of that bow!", she said before kicking me in the side, I just snickered. "Good to see you Kitt-chan. This is Yuzu, Yuzu, this Ryon Kittlana, Leader of the Arranian Court Guard, which we all belong to."

Yuzu looks at her suspiciously, I did to, the first time I met Kitt, she looks like she is Yuzu's age, but her intelligence is first rate, and her fighting skills are superior to all of the Gotei 13 captains in bankai, plus she is older than them all. That would be an amazing fight. Anyways she is a constant that first gave me power to protect, but that's a story for another day.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Ryon-san.", Yuzu bowed while sitting on Stryker. "Just call me Kitt-chan, I hate to be called by my last name, and I'm not one for formality.", Kitt replied scratching the back of her head, scowling. Yuzu looked at her incredulously, I guess she figured where I got that habit from. "Anyways. The two sitting in front of you are Tatsu and Mira", I said pointing at each as I introduced them. Yuzu nodded, and waved slightly. Before anyone could really say anything else, Cy' yelled, "Quit lollygagging and come and get some food before it gets cold!" And we all looked at each other and ran to get food, Yuzu held onto Stryker tightly as she charged towards the food call. I smiled, Yuzu is having a good time already.

* * *

After the rest of Introductions, we all got to the table said thanks and started to eat the food that Cy' and Kitt had made. Before we could get to the dessert though, all of our shadow detectors went off. "Goddess Dammit!", yelled Cy' glaring at her detector. "I'll take this, Kon will you stay here with Yuzu?", I get up grabbing my zanpakuto from behind my chair. "I'll go to!", said Tatsu and Mira together looking at each other, sighing, grabbing their gear from their sides. "Yuzu, I have to take care of this, but I'll be back before to long, okay?", I ask her, she nods looking slightly worried, but confident. I smirk, ruffle her hair, and head outside my boots already on. Mira says her phrase, "AngelStreakz", and she transforms. And Tatsu lifts up his Quincy cross and yells, "Tensa Target!" and he is in the gear he wore the first night with a mask similar in shape to my hollow mask, but with a blue Quincy cross on the face, on his shoulder.

We open up our phones and a map of Karakura appears, with a blip on the wear house district. "Let's GO!", I yell as we all start using our enhance speed, Tatsu using Hirenkyaku Mira using her wings and Bringer Light, and me using my enhanced speed to do flips, jumps, and other moves used to maneuver across the tops of the buildings and light posts.

Once we reach the ware house district, we instantly realize that this is going to be a tough fight, the whole building that the shadow's Aura is emanating from has distorted the area around it the ground has turned from normal concrete to a colorful checkered pattern with black oily substance rising into the grey covered sky that had swirls of multiple colors wisping in the air.

"It's an Alice Type...Damn...", I said, shadow's like hollows have different levels, an Alice Type is one of the Mid level shadow's. I didn't think I would have to face one so soon back into the life of a Guardian, let's hope we can handle this.

"Damn, we ain't getting any of that cake! God &amp;#&amp;#%! F$&amp;#! Sonova$^$%#*! F$^&amp;ing! AY!", Yelled Tatsu, kicking his legs in frustration. I smirk, who do I think I am, I can handle an Alice Type, with my team, easily. "I doubt we are going to get that spar in tonight... Oh well, let's go take care of the shadow.", Mira says walking towards the door, Me and Tatsu, following behind her.

We opened the door and see the most messed up looking shadow. The first thing I think I say out loud, "..I'm going to MURDERIZE THAT STUPID F&amp;*%ing RABBIT!" In front of me is a demented, yet still recognizable as, Chappy the Goddess Damned Rabbit! Even after I got rid of Rukia's horrible drawings, a shadow has show up looking like that stupid rabbit. That's when I notice it has hostages. Then I hear a loud girlish scream, I look at the demented version of Chappy, Demon Chappy, is holding a figure in it's hand, the person has bright...red...hair...eyebrow tattoo's, Goddess Dammit, My F#$^ing Luck. Not even 3 months and he is still making my life harder than it needs to be. Renji looks uber pissed, I think I might piss myself, because, after I recognized him, I fell over laughing.

"Who ever the HELL you are... QUIT LAUGHING AND HELP US!", Renji yells as the Demon Chappy puts a giant pink bow in his hair. I am now laughing even harder, Tatsu is leaning against Mira laughing. They Probably recognized him as well. The Demon Chappy, now of all times, decided to notice us. It squealed loudly and said really fast, "MOREDollsDollsDOLLS! PLAYWITHDOLLS! MOREDOLLSDOLLSDOLLS! PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME! TWOSHINIGAMIANDTHREEGUARDIANS! LUCKYME!" We all cringe slightly, wait, two shinigami's, I look at the other hostage, and almost start laughing again. It's Rukia, she is wearing a pink dress, and looks absolutely livid, which would actually look intimidating if she wasn't wear that dress.

I push myself up, and speak to my team, "Tatsu, shoot down the hostages, Mira fly and catch them, so we can get home into to get some cake" "Ai, so you can cut cake with your giant kitchen knife?", Mira replied coyly. All of a sudden I felt a giant amount of anger and felt something over through my will.

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

"IT'S A KHYBER KNIFE! A KHYBER KNIFE! STOP SAYING OTHERWISE!" came an echo-ie voice out of Ichigo's mouth. Mira and Tatsu, looked stunned at each other and looked at their comrade, whose eyes were both Gold on Black, and his mask had moved from his shoulder to cover half of his face. They both looked back and forth one more time before they said in unison, "Hichigo?!" 'Ichigo' looked at both of them closely and then stepped back stunned and yelled, "Mira and Tatsu?! Holy Shit How the Fuck long was I asleep?!" "We'll explain later. We have a hostage situation.", said Tatsu pointing behind Hichigo, he turned around, took one look at the situation and started laughing at the whole seen, laughing his insane laughter, holding his chest laughing. "Oh that is just precious, little Chappy-lover! Hahahahahahahahaha! *sigh* I got this", Hichigo said grabbing his sword and charging at the Demon Chappy cutting off it's arm, the Demon Chappy screamed and slashed it's remaining arm at Hichigo, Hichigo in turn jumped over it and spun his zanpakuto and released as a flail stabbing straight through the Demon Chappy's face, It screamed in agony, as it slowly started to melt into the ground, gurgling and bubbling into nothing.

The demonic hippy-like back round faded into the regular warehouse, Renji still had the bow, but Rukia was back in her shinigami uniform. Hichigo sheathed his zanpakuto on his back. "I'm heading back, before they take shots at us.", said Hichigo, closing his eyes, and the mask returned to the side of his arm, when he open his eyes they were back to the one gold on black and blue on black. "Damn! I'm going to punch him for that later, after I hug him.", mumbled Ichigo, who was back in control.

* * *

~Back to Normal POV~

"Thank you for saving us. Who are you? And what was that...Thing, that kidnapped us?", Rukia asked, Renji was still trying to get the ribbon out of his hair. "Who we are in unimportant, what that was, was what we fight, but usually they can't sense shinigami, and Shinigami can't see us or them. SO the better question is how you were able to get kidnapped by our enemies?", I replied, monotone, and hoping that she wouldn't recognize me. She gave me a good looking over, her eyes caught sight of my mask, and my sword. Fuck. "...Ichigo?", she said looking at me very closely, thank the Goddess for the eye color and hood, or I would already be caught.

"*ahem* Sorry to be rude _Shinigami_, but we asked you a question, and 15-Taicho doesn't need to give his civilian identity to a _Shinigami."_, Mira spoke up from behind me standing imposingly over both me and her. "She is quite correct _Shinigami!"_, Tatsu added, both of them don't like Shinigami to much. "It's fine .3 and .5, I can take care of myself, so _**back down . **_", I command, letting my Aura enforce my voice. Everyone flinched, that includes Rukia and Renji. "So shinigami, please inform us, how you got involved in **OUR** world?", I finished, crossing my arms, looking down on her.

"We were looking for our friend, he disappeared, so we were looking for him. Then that, thing, appeared, it was going to attack a child, so we attacked it, but our swords had no effect on them, it knocked us out and we woke up about 10 minutes before you people showed up, then you killed him, and here we are.", said Renji, finally getting the ribbon out of his hair.

Mira and Tatsu looked at each other, smirked and shrugged then stated, "Taicho's Fault." "I hate my life", I said face palming. "Well Taicho, we have cake to eat sooo, see yah!", Mira said, flapping her wings picking up Tatsu and flying off. "Chotto-Matte! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!", I yelled after them, in my head I heard a familiar psychotic laughter. 'Fuck you, Hichigo', I thought to him, causing him to laugh harder.

"That is you, isn't it, Ichigo?", Rukia asked getting my attention back to her and Renji, who was looking at me intently as well, so I do the only sensible thing, I draw my sword, and hold it pointed at them, and say, "My name is 15, and I have nothing to say to a _Shinigami_, anything you want to say to me can be said to my sword in your throat."

And with that I attacked.

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT! That is a wrap! I hope you all like this chapter, it's the longest I've ever written. If you have any questions, PM me and Please leave a review to tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Till next week!**


	5. Questions for Fans, Not a Chapter!

**Hi Fans, not a chapter, I'll hopefully have that up in the next few days, but just some questions, to you, the readers. I have a few more Ideas that go along with this story and was wondering what you all thought.  
**

**1\. Should I do a separate story about what happened to Tatsu and the other's original world? **

**2\. Should I do special chapters of how the Team met? And if so, should I include them in this story or as separate one-shots?**

**3\. Should I do holiday specials? I know some other Authors do that and I was thinking about doing something like that as well.**

**4\. How should I bring back Tensa? I have a few ideas, but a few other ideas would be nice.**

**5\. Should I do Omakes? I have a few ideas, so just asking!**

**And that's about it, If you could answer me in either review or PM, that would be nice. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up on Saturday night, after I go to the Goddess Forsaken Prom! I don't want to go, but Mom's orders. *sigh* Anyways thanks for being good readers and If I use one of the ideas from one of you I will give you the dedication, til This week end! Janai! **


	6. Oh Oh, HAHAHAHA! Prankz!

**A/N: Chapter Five Everyone! Welcome to the Shining Night!**

**Ichigo: *Sweat drop* Your'e not Kaitou Joker.**

**Kitty: Goddammit, you needn't remind me of my short comings.**

**Mira: You are fairly short.**

**Kitty: I'M AVERAGE AS OF FIVE YEARS AGO! And you're freakishly tall, you can't compare me to you. Hmph.**

**Tensa: That would be 5' 4", not 5' 2 3/4"**

**Kitty: ...I hate you all...**

**Hichigo: *looks up from manga* Kitty Katrona don't own shit, we belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Kitty: ...*Pout***

_"That is you, isn't it, Ichigo?", Rukia asked getting my attention back to her and Renji, who was looking at me intently as well, so I do the only sensible thing, I draw my sword, and hold it pointed at them, and say, "My name is 15, and I have nothing to say to a _Shinigami_, anything you want to say to me can be said to my sword in your throat."_

_And with that I attacked._

* * *

I slashed Zangetsu at Rukia, she jumped back, looking taken back. "Howl, Zabimaru!", yells Renji, as he goes to defend. He looks at my sword, then at me, trying to figure out why I had attacked them. I slashed at him, and he blocked with Zabimaru, I slash again at his chest, he jumps back. All the while Rukia is watching, with a strange look on her face. After trading blows for a bit longer with Renji I speak up again, "You ever hear of a thing called a 'constant'?" He looks at me weird, then before replying, I interupt asking yet another question, "Have you even said goodbye to the boy you abandoned, after he lost his powers?" He looks stunned, then growled, and yelled at me, I was leaning casually against one of the window panes above him. "How would YOU Know if you aren't Ichigo?!" I returned his statement with a smug grin looked down on them and simply said, "Because, he is my charge, I am a Guardian, and I protect him, from things you _Shinigami_ can't see or even touch on a power level that you operate from. I am 15, Leader of the 15th regiment of the Arranian Court Guard, and Guardian of Kurosaki Ichigo. And Shinigami, don't belong anywhere near him, after you abandoned him, just because he couldn't fight on the same level as you anymore. People like you make me sick."

"We didn't abandon him!", Rukia yelled, the first thing in a while. I looked down at her and just sighed. "Denial is bad for your health, Shinigami-san. And that was a lot of it if I ever heard, only one of you said 'goodbye' and none have visited since. You can't call yourself someones friend if you leave because of something out of their control. How do you think he feels? Huh?! Ever think of that?!", I yelled at her, then jumped down and quickly moved behind her, hit her on the back of her neck, to knock her out. Renji yelled and charged at me, I side stepped him and hit him on the back of the neck with the flat of my blade, knocking him out. I 'sheathed' my reversed colored Zangetsu, and jumped out of one of the open windows, noticing the approaching Aura's of a stupid shopkeeper and his loyal ninja-neko. I smirked and used parkour to get out of the area. And away from them, the troubles of my past.

* * *

Instead of heading back to the compound, I went home, or well the place that used to feel like home, but know since I lost my Shinigami powers, it feels less like home. Anyways, I jumped up to my window and opened it and went in, deactivating my Guardian form, and laying down on my bed, kicking my boots off. I lifted up my head and pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialed a number. It rang twice before Kon's face appeared on the projected screen, "What's up boss? Not coming back?" "No, I'm going to stay at home, let Yuzu stay in my room at the compound. Dad, and Karin won't be back for a while, so just let her stay there, I've got to deal with a certain temperamental Albino.", I stated getting a 'hmph' from inside my head. Kon's face lit up as I said that, "So he is back!?", he yelled I flinched, and replied, "Yeah, and I have a lot of explaining to do." "Oh, hehe, yeah probably, I'll let you go then, and I'll make sure Yuzu gets to bed at a decent time, she's riding with Kitt on Stryker right now, so I'll pass on the message for yah, Night Boss!"

"Night Kon.", and with that I closed the phone, grabbed my head phones that Cy' designed for me and put them on and dropped in to my inner world. I looked down at my attire, it was the same clothes I wore in my guardian form. "Yo, King, Dafuq did I miss?" I hear from behind me and I look and see Shirosaki Hichigo, my inner hollow and true Zanpakuto, he is looking at me with mild curiosity, I guess that's cause of my attire, but I don't think that much as I run over to him and hug him. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

I felt him flinch as I grip him in a death lock holding him, hoping this isn't a dream, he slowly hugs back. Then he sighs, hugging me just as tight. I feel a few tears of his fall on my head. "Damn King, I thought That I'd nev'r see yah again.", he whispered into my ear. We stood there for a good five minutes, then slowly let go. "So wha' did I miss", He asked, as we sit next to each other, so I filled him in on the whole situation, when I told him the others were now constants, I had to stop him from taking over my body or manifesting, to go and beat them up, I told him their reasons, and he couldn't fault them.

"Wow, only 'bout two months and yah have all this kind of shit to deal with, nev'r an easy moment. Eh, King.", he snickered, and I just sighed. Then looked at him, "So what was it like, where ever you went when I lost my powers?" "It was dark and lonely, I couldn't even find Tensa in the dark void. It was terribly lonely, and boring, and then I heard some voices. I headed towards them for a long while, then I heard a voice make fun of our sealed/shikai form, and I flipped and pooled all of my energy to go and yell at th' Fuck'r that insulted us, and then I ended up back to you, King.", he said sighing, and laying down watching the clouds float by. I leaned back and watched them as well.

Then an idea hit me. "Nai, Shiro, I have an idea, one that will get the Shinigami off our back for a while.", I said with a smirk, he looked at my face and his lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Prankapoluza?", He asked hopefully, a full shit-eater grin appeared with my reply. "Prankapoluza.", I said, my smile and closed eyes could have had me mistaken for Gin. He cackled, then went full on evil psychotic laughter, that I loved and had dearly missed. One Down, One to go.

After that we sat in each other's company, just enjoying being back with each other, I must have fallen asleep some time later, 'cause I woke up in bed, and dodged my dad's 'Good Morning kick', and threw him out the window. "Goddess Dammit!", I yell at him from my window, "Can't you be serious?! Yah know, like EVER!" "My Only son wounds me! By the way, where is your sister? She wasn't home last night.", He responds back, jumping up to my window and coming in my room through it. "She had dinner at a friends house, and she stayed over there. And don't worry, I trust that friend of mine with my life, He is a good kid, and so are the rest that live there.", I said, scowling at my dad, he looked at me, then sighed, got off my bed and went towards my door. "Well, if you say so. She better be okay when she comes home, or else!" And with that he left, closing my door. I sighed, took off my head phones and got my clothes for the day. I hear a sigh in my head, and I smirk and then say to him, "So you on your way to cause mayhem?" I hear a psychotic giggle from Shiro as a reply. "Go get your old gear from your room in the compound, and go wild!", I tell him, Letting him materialize and he jumps out of my window with a two finger salute, before he is gone.

My dad comes back in my room in a flash, as I'm taking off my shirt from yesterday, I just look at him, with my eyebrow quirked. He looks around my room frantically, I ask him, "Is there a problem?" He looks at me for a second seriously, then sighs, and says, "No, just thought I heard something in here, that's all. Hurry up or you'll be late to school, My lovely son!" And with that he's gone, I sigh in relief. Glad my dad didn't question me about the Hollow reiatsu he probably felt from Shiro, as he materialized. I finish getting ready and head out for school, letting my thoughts stray from the mayhem Shiro is going to cause, with my permission.

* * *

~Shiro's POV~

As I went to get my old gear from the compound, I ran into Grimm, Ulqui, Tatsu, and Mira, when they were about to leave for school. They all looked extremely pleased about me being back, I kicked them all a couple of times for them becoming constants. Afterward, Mira Hugged me and cried a bit, Tatsu had a few tears stinging his eyes as well, Grimm is smirking, and Ulqui is stoic as ever, but I see a small smile on his face. "Where is Kon and Yuzu?", I asked looking around and not seeing them. "Kon escorted Yuzu to school earlier, so she can see her sister.", Mira replied, grabbing her bag off the floor where she had let it fall when she hugged me. "By the by, Cy' is inside, she's got your gear, she had a feeling you would want them, so she started on them early this morning, she should be in the shed out back. We have to had to head school, see you later, Hichi-chan", Mira said, heading towards the direction of Karakura High. "Thanks Mira, see you guys later", I replied with my shit-eater grin. Grimm seemed to catch on the way I smiled and he smirked and asked, "Prankapoluza?" I nod my head enthusiastically in response, everyone else shuddered. "I pity the poor souls you have planned this on, and I just KNOW you somehow got Ichigo's permission, right?", said Tatsu, shaking his head dismissively as he walks away, I smirk in response.

As they head off, I hold my hand up to the gate, and 15.1 appears upon it, I smirk, and head on in, as the familiar feeling of being scanned runs over me, I think on how lucky I am for having not been found by Shinigami yet, I mean, my reiatsu is a hollows even though I'm also a zanpakuto, the small contradictions in life, right? I head into the house and around through the kitchen to the door out backyard and to the shed, inside I see one of my favorite people in existence, Cy', she took my last name a while ago, 'cause she felt like it, strange little girl, but an AMAZING prankster, and the greatest tech specialist ever!

"Hichigo!", she yelled, dropping what she was working on and running over to me and holding me in a tight hug, I smirked down at her head, and she let go after a quick hug, a few tears had left her eyes, she wiped them away quickly. She ran over to her work table, and handed me a necklace with my version of Tensa Zangetsu, the chain was wrapped around itself, and a phone with my fully hollowfied mask attached to it. "The activating phrase of your Guardian form is 'Kuroi Getsuga', the phone is your communicator, and the mask is your shadow detector, and also, here is 'THAT'", she said, then handed me a bag. I instantly recognize it as my bag I use to hold my pranking gear, I smirk, take the bag, hug Cy', and sonido out of the shed, yelling, "Thanks" as I go. I put on the necklace and hold the chibi sword in my hand and say, "Kuroi Getsuga" My transformation is instantaneous. My reverse shinigami uniform is replaced with a white hoodie, white tripp pants, with black chains, white combat boots with black shoelaces. On my back is King's version of Zangetsu, huh, weird, oh well, let's get the Prankapoluza started. My shit-eater grin in place, Fun times ahead.

* * *

~Third Person POV~

Just another normal day in Karakura Town, that's what Urahara Kisuke thought before he saw what had become of his precious store, The ENTIRE outside had been painted bright pink, and had what looked like blood splatter all over it.

A scream came from a newly awoken cat, the once black cat, was now pink and yellow. With neon green ribbons tied around her tail.

Another scream came from the Ishida residence, Uryu had gone to put on his Quincy Uniform, and had found all of them died different colors, from pink, to yellow, to Neon green, all the hideous colors that would scare children, had been died into his uniforms.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hichigo and Ichigo were in their Guardian forms, watching the mayhem, as all the other little pranks Hichigo had set up activated, smoke bombs in the mall, pink smoke bombs all over the town, Paint ball bombs on the unsuspecting Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were running from Keigo's sister. Laughing uproarously, unbeknownst to them a figure was watching them from above them higher in the sky, the black cloaked figure smirked and said, "Enjoy yourselves for now, but soon, you will be all dead by the hands of my master, the Ultimate Shadow of the Karakura circlet. Hahahahahahahahahahahah- *Cough-Cough* Ha... I hope I'm not coming down with anything..." The Figure finished, his thoughts and fell into a dark spinning portal like thing. Leaving the Pranksters to their glory.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap, sorry about the lack of superflourous updates, I have a lot of Home work before the end of the school year, But this is a priority to some of those assignments, so I will update, don't worry, and remember to Read and Review! Domo-Arigato! **


	7. Dun, Dun, Dun! Huh, that Sounded Dark!

**A/N: White of CRIME, DREAM OF CRIME!~**

**Ichigo: Quit singing Magic Kaito Themes!**

**Kitty: Make me! *Sticks tongue out* Your my Best Friend!~**

**Hichigo: Whatever, how are we bringing Tensa Back!?**

**Kitty: You'll have to wait to find out, but I'll tell you later!**

**Tensa: *looks up at the audience* Kitty Katrona doesn't own us. If she did, they would of made Ichigo more talkative with us.**

**Kitty: Hel's Yah!**

* * *

After the whole pranks had been pulled, me and Shiro enjoyed watching the mayhem, and when it was time to go home, Shiro decided to stay at the compound, instead of going back to my inner world, so he could get some quality time with Cy' she really missed him, and it seems the feeling was mutual. I pity the poor fouls living at the compound, those two are a devious combo. I went home and dodged my dad's 'welcome home kick' and he went flying out into the street. Yuzu snickered from inside, Karin looked as stoic as always. "Ichi-nii, dinner is almost ready, I'll call you done when it's done", Yuzu said as I headed upstairs. And low and behold, in my room is Rukia and Renji, in semi-normal clothes, sitting on my bed with my window open, I sigh, ignore them and go to my desk. "Ichigo! How have you been?", Rukia said looking at me like I should be happy. "Fine, what are you doing in my room?", I say sitting down at my desk in my chair, ignoring them in favor of my homework. "Hey! Is that how you talk to your friends when they come to visit!?", Renji yelled, pointing at my wildly.

I turned my chair to look at them, deadpan face on, "Oh, so you think you just can pop into my room after everything, not even visiting in so long, and expect me to be happy? I'm sorry, but I thought you were going to never come by again, because I had lost my usefulness to you.", and with that I turned back to my desk and started to work on my homework. "Ichigo... Where did you get that necklace", Rukia asked before Renji could throttle me, Shit.

"An old friend of mine, she customized it for me, she gave it to me when she joined my school a week ago.", I said, glad my voice didn't quiver. Renji seems to notice it as well. "What's this friends name?", he asked, oh trying to interigate me about last night? Not going to work. "Well maybe if you went to school, you would know, now unlike you I have to graduate, so please leave me be", I say, not even looking at them as they sigh, and leave out of the window. Finally, some peace and quiet. "I-chi-go~, Now my beloved son, let us go and eat a bountiful feast created by your beautiful sister!", came yelling up the stairs, well there goes my peace and quiet.

* * *

**~Rukia's POV~**

I can't believe how much he has changed, and that necklace it looked exactly like the sword that that guy '15' had had, it can't be a a coincidence. What has Ichigo gotten into, and why is he so mad? We didn't mean to leave him like that, but he has a point in that we kind of did abandon him after the war. But we have all been busy. And we've had some one watching him for the entire time. We have to talk to Urahara, he has to know something about this.

As me and Renji used shunpo to get to Urahara's even in our gigai, we were surprised to find he was in the back, drinking tea with a girl with long white hair, like Sode no Shiroyuki, except she was a lot shorter, and she looked at me and Renji when we came in. "These would be Ichi-chan's former nakama, correct?", she said, before she sipped her tea. "Correct, Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji, both fukutaicho's, of thirteenth and sixth, respectively." Urahara replied, introducing them. "Greeting's and Salutations, It's a pleasure, My name is Ryon Kittlana, Leader of the Arranian Court Guard, you had a run in with some of my colleagues last night.", she said standing up and bowing to us, me and Renji looked at each other, I believe we both thought the same thing, 'This is the Leader, of those guys last night!?'

As if she could hear our disbelief, she held out her hand and a flash of light appeared, and in her hand was a huge scythe in her hand, holding it up with one hand, she flicked her hand lightly and a whip appeared from the end of it and wrapped around both me and Renji, and this all happened in a split second, before either of us could react. Urahara sighed at this display, and whipped out his fan. "Could you let them go, Kitt-chan, it would be bad if they activated the spikes in that." Next thing me and Renji see is the ground.

"How...?", Renji asks, the girl, Ryon-san, looks down at us smuggly, and replying, "I am old enough to have created the Soul Society, thrice over at least, and I have fought Wars worse than you Shinigami have ever had to deal with with in all of your excistance, Don't underestimate my power because you can't sense it." We look at her incredulously, then at Urahara who for once was serious, nodded his head in acknowledgement, to make us go slack jaw. This little girl, is that old, and that powerful, and she knows Ichigo. What the actual Hel?

"How do you know Ichigo? How long have you known him?", I ask tentatively, sitting down in the doorway, next to Renji. "Ichi-chan and I go WAAAAAAY~ Back.", she replied as she had her own fan materialize in front of her face in her hand. Fuck another Urahara. "Well to sum it up, I've known Ichigo, since... at least a good few centuries of existence, considering his standing of existence. We met in another timeline, so it doesn't quite line up accurately. But I met him when his life was in peril, and offered him a chance to have the power to stop from others having to go through what he had.", She said, hand under her chin as she thought about her apparent past.

I couldn't find a way to express how I thought this was bullshit. Renji had no problem though, "That's BULLSHIT! Ichigo isn't that old, he's just a normal huma-" "Who achieved Bankai in three days, has the abilities of a hollow, _'who owes me money'_ , she muttered before continuing,_ "_and he has many other abilities he has sealed inside himself to not effect others around him to much. He is one of the strongest people I know. Both physically and emotionally, '_not sure about mentally'_ and he has been aware of things that would make grown men cry daily basis, he is what is called a constant, I'm sure you've heard of those."

I looked at this girl wide eyed, gulping and looked at both Renji and Urahara, who both showed the incredulous looks on their faces. "I-I-Ichigo is a-a Constant?!", Urahara finally being able to speak, his whole face showing his amazement. Ryon-san nodded, a solemn look on her face as she looked away. "Yeah... not my brightest idea, but he asked for it, so I granted him the power of it, and he has yet to tell me that he regrets it, but, some days I think he does.", she said, leaning her scythe against her shoulder. "Anyways, I just wanted to warn you to leave him alone, I don't have a good liking of Shinigami, and most of the 15th Regiment don't either. But If you want to stay part of his life, than try hard, he might let you in, good luck."

And with that she walked past both me and Renji, nodded her head to Urahara, and walked out of the room and out of the store. I looked at Urahara, trying to figure how to ask, but he beat me to it, "I met her outside, today, after I saw what happened to my shop, she was laughing quite hard, and when I called her out on it, she looked at me like I was crazy, and she asked how I could see her, and I replied with why wouldn't I be able to, I invited her in for tea, and she explained about the Shadows and Aura beings, and she was getting to how she stands with the Soul Society, when you both came barreling in, and you know what happened after that." After he finished his explanation, he downed what was left of his tea, and headed towards his labs, saying, "If you need me, I'll be in my lab, I need to do some research on this whole abilities, and such, because if what she says is true, we have become aware of a world that we, as Shinigami, should not be aware of." He snickered and went to his lab, leaving me and Renji slack jawed again.

"This is getting weird, real fast. Right, Rukia?", Renji asks, looking at me from beside me, I sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Yah...weird"

* * *

**~3rd Person POV~**

In a shady part of town, where not many tread, the clocked/hooded figure from before, is walking down an alleyway, towards an abandoned looking building, he raises his hand up to the gate in front of the rundown looking building, and it glowed a dark, eerie, and oily looking purple number '15'. The cloaked figure continued into the building's yard, walking into the backyard, to enter through a darken entrance, as the figure walks in he is greeted by a being made out of a dark menacing Aura, purple and black, with a semi humanoid shape. "Hello, Shiba-san, how are you today?", asks the Aura Being, facing his glowing red eyes on the hooded figure, who lifted his hood and showed his pale young teenage face, dark blue/black hair, black eyes, and a scar across his face. "Fine, Teroke. How is Master?", asked the boy, who eyed the Aura Being, Teroke, with disdain. "Lady Amuarune is healing well from her last battle with the Arranian Queen and her retched Guard. And the Plans for the End Gate are on track.", replied Teroke, floating along side Shiba, who walked down a hall way in the building.

"Good, I want to finally take out those horrid excuse for Death gods, those Shinigami, as soon as Master is ready, we will destroy Soul Society, and then go after those stupid 15th Regiment Guard members, It's been a while since I have last battle my light counter part, Eh, Kurosaki Ichigo?", Said Shiba, touching his scar on his face, with a sneer on his face. Then he began laughing menacingly, as the darkness around him gathered empowering his rage. Leaving Teroke to watch as his charge, the Shadow of Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Ichigo, drowned in his own madness, soon to drag the entire world with him.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now, what do you think of the plot twist? Tell me all about in the magical reviews!**


	8. Mira's Back Story, Part 1

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here is the First of my Character 'Backrounds' on how Sado Masaki became, Mira. This is only the first part, the rest will be coming later. Please enjoy!**

**Hichigo: That's what you always say!**

**Kitty: Oh I'm sorry, is my hopes that people will enjoy my story, bother you?**

**Hichigo: Yes Yes it does, 'cause if they didn't like it they wouldn't have read this far, so just tell them to read or else!**

**Ichigo: Kitty isn't you Hichigo, she likes to think that people might not like it and help her improve!**

**Hichigo: She is fine as is, I like her writings, I get to pull pranks, hav- Gah!**

**Tensa: *interupts by shoving Hichigo over* Kitty Katrona does not own Bleach, but she really wishes she did.**

* * *

It was just another normal day in my family home in Mexico, when my dad decided to completely turn it upside down, "Masaki, We are moving." My mom had came out of the other room and nodded as I just stood there looking at them like they were crazy. "Wh-whaa?", is all I can muster, Moving? Why? Where? Before I could I could ask anything else, my mom said, "You will move first, we will come in a few months, but you will move into an apartment in Karakura, Japan, where me and your father met. And you will attend middle school there. We have already packed your bags, so you will be leaving tomorrow." "WHAT! Don't I get a say in the matter!?", I yell getting my voice back. "No, it will help you grow, you already know the language, and you need to get to know about the history of your family, so you will go, we have got all you papers taken care of, so you leave tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to say goodbye to your friends.", said my dad, and with that they left me in the kitchen where this all happened and I just stood there, looking dumbfounded, staring at the doorway they had left through. I sighed in resignation, when my parents agreed on something like this, I have no choice but to go along. I walked out the house and went to say goodbye to my friends I had made since I've lived in Mexico, *sigh* Today is going to suck.

* * *

On the plane ride over to my new home, I have my favorite headphones I got my friend Ray, he made them custom for me, they are blue with white swirls all over them. I listen to music as I cross the seas to get to Japan, honestly, just because I look big enough to be a high school student doesn't mean I should be traveling to a whole nother country by myself, seriously.

After the plane lands in Karakura, I use the money my parents gave me to get a cab to my new address, as I get there I sigh, it's a rundown looking apartment building, and there is a ridiculous looking man with the most atrocious hat standing in front of them, once he sees me he comes over and says, "Sado Masaki, correct?" "Who wants to know?", I growl, 'cause I'm not in the mood for dealing with people. "I'll take that as a yes ", he says waving a fan in front of his face, I have a feeling I'm going to hate him. "I'm Urahara Kisuke, the apartment manager, your parents told me you were coming." "Oh! You're the stupid 'Geta-Boshi' I heard kaa-san screaming at over the phone last week.", I say snapping my fingers. "Ahahaha… I hate that name…", I hear him mutter as he picks himself up after he fell over at my exclamation. "Ahem, yes I have been called that, but please call me Urahara-san.", He said putting his hand on his stupid hat. "Alright, Urahara-geta-boshi-san, which apartment is mine?", I say, just calling him that to piss him off, he sighs, picks up on off my few bags, and motions for me to follow him towards the building, which I do. He leads me to the upstairs balcony, and to the door on the far left, takes out a key and opens up the door, which swings open with a squeal, needs to be oiled, I make a note to myself to do that. He shows me around after we set my stuff down. "And~ Thats all to it! If you need me my number is on the fridge, 'kay?", he says with a flick of his stupid fan. I nod, hoping he'll leave so I can unpack my new home. He then walks out, and puts my key on the table next to the door.

After I unpack, I made my room up to my standards, made my bed, and grabbed some food that the stupid Geta-boshi had left in my fridge for me, and made myself a sandwich. After that it was getting late so I took a shower and went to bed, setting an alarm for me in the morning, so I could go to the school, Geta-boshi had left me a uniform, and directions to get there, yay tomorrow my new life as the 'new kid' starts.

* * *

On my way to school the next day, I pass a group of gangster looking types, kicking a kid, Immediately jump in to defend the boy, he had bright orange hair, I beat down the gangsters with my bare fists, after I knocked out two of them, the rest grabbed them and fled. Turning my attention back to the boy, he had a bruise on his face, and a bloody lip, I helped him up. "Thanks! I usually could of defended myself, but today they had too many thugs, and my brother wasn't with me. Name's Shirosaki Ichigo, Your's?", He said looking up at me kindly. "Sado Masaki, I just moved here from Mexico. Do you know how to get to Mashiba Middle school?", I asked, after my introduction. "Oh yeah, I go there! Come on I'll show you the way, it's the least I can do for you saving me.", he said, starting to walk down the street, pulling me by my arm. After we had gone a few blocks, of him dragging me along by my arm, I spoke up, "You don't have to drag me." "Oh, sorry!", he said, letting my arm go, as we ended up in front of a school gate. "Anyways, here we are, you can get your class number from the office, I can lead you there.", he said walking towards the building. He lead me to an office like area, and spoke to the lady at the computer, for me, he then handed a slip of paper that the lady had handed him. "Here, this is your homeroom 2-A, that's the same as mine, I'll show you the way again. And then he lead me to my new classroom, introduced me to the teacher, Kurosu Stryker, who would be my teacher.

After he introduced me to Stryker-sensei, Ichigo introduced me to his twin, Shirosaki Hichigo, who was like an albino version of him with strange, gold on black eyes. After he told me what I did for him, he started thanking me, and after that the Stryker-sensei introduced me to the rest of the class.

* * *

At Lunch time they showed to the roof, Hichigo told me to call him 'Shiro', and they introduced me to their friend Ishida Tatsu, who was a quiet, dark blue long haired boy. He was nice enough, they told me some about themselves. It was about then when Ichigo looked at me strangely, and said, "Mira" I looked at him and said, "Nani?" "Mira, that's what I'm going to call you from now on."

"Huh?", I tilted my head at him questioningly. "You don't look like a 'Masaki' you look like a 'Mira', so that's what I'm going to call you." "I agree, Mira it is, Ichi-nii!", Shiro said, nodding his head approvingly, all the while, all I can say is, "Nani?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's part one of Mira's back story, the next part will come eventually, I have limited access to both a computer an internet, but I will update as much as I can!**

**Also I will be having a Character Q&amp;A, ask the character's Questions, and they will respond with answers. So any Questions you have for the characters, either leave a review, or PM, and I will post the answers in the upcoming chapters! So please, leave any extra questions, and la-di-da!**


	9. Now A Full Chapter! Tatsu's Rage!

**A/N: So after that huge bombshell of a plot twist in the last real chapter, this will be following the same level of awesomeness, so hold on for the ride and the full release!**

**Ichigo: Kitty, quit it, you sound like a show boater.**

**Necr0m4ncer13: Yah, and it's hurting my ears!**

**Kitty: Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to play Pikagirl to make you feel better?**

**Necr0: NO! For the love of Hel, please don't! I'll kick you out of my house! Screw your need for internet!**

**Kitty: MWAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAA!**

**Hichigo: *puts ear bud in* Kitty Katrona doesn't own us, just her plot ideas.**

**Kitty: By the By, because of a reviewer brought this to my attention, Ichigo is closer to his new/old allies over his canon friends, 'cause they share the same pains as him as constants, and because of this they are close, his canon friends have kind of left him behind, they think of him as useless, so he kind of brushes them aside, because they aren't a part of the world he is fighting in, but they will be part of a bigger plot point later. And he has little patients for his dad, 'cause he hasn't really done anything to get on Ichigo's good side, and Karin and Yuzu each have their own place in this story, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

Rukia's POV

After hearing all of that from Ryon-san, It just makes me even more want to get back in Ichigo's Good graces, He's my friend, Dammit! But I also am worried, Soul Society Law states that if we come across a Constant that we have to report them... But Ichigo already has enough shit from Soul Society on his conscious.

I look over at my long time friend, and say, "Oi, what should we do?" Renji looks at me with wide eye's and replies with, "How the Hel should I know!? I was about ask you!" "Law states we have to report Constant's, so should we report Ryon-san? And leave Ichigo out of it?"

"I guess so... I'll send my Hell Butterfly with our report to Kuchiki-Taicho, and if he calls us back, we'll go and tell them about her... Shit, though, Ichigo, all this time...", Renji states, running his hand through his hair, before going in the corner to send his report.

I leave him there as I go over to the front of the store and sit down on the ground and draw in the dirt to think about this...

* * *

Uryu's POV

I can't believe this, Cousin's... I'm Cousin's with... Kurosaki-kun is my Cousin... His mother is a, was a Quincy, and she died because she lost her powers, and his dad and Ryuken, know each other, all this time... How am I supposed to react to this, How... Does that mean, Kurosaki, has been holding back in everything? Do I even know anything about him? I need to talk to the others about this, maybe they can give me some advice... I'll talk to the others at lunch tomorrow... And then go get some answers out of Urahara-san, he should know what to do... GAH! I'm so confused...

* * *

Regular POV

Well, that was a pain in the ass... maybe I was a little harsh on them, they don't know what happens in most realities, so they don't know all that could happen... I'll have to sleep on this...

As I look out my window, I have a feeling something big is going to happen tomorrow, and it worries me, but me and the others can handle what life throws at us, Right?

* * *

Next day Third Person POV

On the way to school, Ichigo sees Mira, Grimm, Ulqui, and Tatsu up ahead, he runs over to them. As he yelled "Wait up", but before he can reach them, a large hand made of Darkness grabs him, as he is being pulled into large vortex, Tatsu heads back towards him and starts to run over to help, but before he can reach Ichigo, The cloaked Figure from before appears and shoves him back. Mira and the other's run over but they are all shoved back by an invisible force, and they are forced to watch as Ichigo is swallowed by the Vortex, and taken out of sight. The cloaked figure laughs darkly, as he begins to sink into a dark portal underneath himself.

Just before he is all the way in, he says, "Better Luck next time, Baby Guardian's! Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

**Tatsu's POV, A few moments before...**

We where walking on our way to school, We're running a little behind, 'cause Grimm was taking forever in the bathroom. When we finally got going, we were running a bit behind, and Cy' was going to use some sort of thing to teleport to school like she had been for the past few days, cheater.

As we are walking we hear a "Wait up!", as we all look back, its Taicho running towards us, but before he reaches us, a large arm mad of Darkness grabs him and pulls him into a dark portal. I run towards him to help, but a Familiar Cloaked Figure shoves me out of the way before I can reach Taicho to help. Mira and the others try to help as well, but they are pushed back by and invisible force.

As he spoke, we all recognized his voice, the voice of That Man, The one who destroyed our world, and Our Original Taicho, The version we grew up with. With his closing words as he sunk in to the portal, I yell at him, "SHHHHHIIIIIBBBBBAAAAAA!" I started punching the ground with my fist, exactly where he had disappeared with my Taicho.

Shiro showed up a moment later, feeling his connection snap. But I didn't notice he was there until he lifted me up and smacked me across the face. Pulling me out of my spiraling thoughts, of our world burning, Shiba holding Shiro down, Tensa-sensei's burning corpse, Taicho, broken apart at the joints. That day had started out normal like this, but this time, it would end differently, for that I swore, we'd never let that happen to Taicho, no ever again.

Shiro helped me get my thoughts straight the only way he knew, he yelled at me to, "Calm the F*&amp;% down! We'll get him back, but not if you don't calm YOUR S&amp;^%!" I snapped forward, listening to the Second in Command of the 15th Regiment, and Looked up down before I said, "HAI, SIR" putting my arm across my heart and bowing. We normally don't pull rank, but I could feel in his voice, he was about to if I didn't get my shit together.

We quickly gathered our things, Mira had already called Cy' and Cy' was waiting at the gates of the compound when we got there. We were all serious, for us, who just recently got used to having our Taicho, the man we swore our lives to, back in the flesh, this is extremely hard, especially 'cause this is the one man, that the five of us, couldn't even touch in our last battle, and what me and Mira said to our someday-parents, was true, we had trained extensively before we appeared before Taicho, we didn't want to be weak like we were before and just could only watch as Shiba killed OUR Taicho.

We all calmly walked towards the back shed, instead of staying in the main armory, we went down to the Underground section, some went down the slide, I went down the Fireman's pole, and Cy' followed me. Once we got to the Underground, we headed to the Command Center, Cy' sat at the computer using it to follow Taicho's Aura, cross checking the information. The text was flying across the screens so fast, it was a blur to me, but Ulqui followed it easily. After a bit of quiet, We hear another person come down the shoot, and out came Kon, and Yuzu.

I was about to reprimand him, but Shiro stopped me. Yuzu walked up to Me and said, "Where is he?"

Before I could answer, Cy' spoke up, "In the past by the looks of it." And all I could think of was, "Fuck."

**A/N: This is a Preview for the next chapter... Sorry It's been so long since I've updated this story, But if My Muse stays with me for a while I should have the whole chapter up with in the next week, Hopefully, and Please leave me more Questions for the Q&amp;A I will be posting soon! So please leave me lovely reivews!**

**A/N:2: This is now the full chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I will be adding another chapter after this so please enjoy this while you wait!**


	10. The Wonderful World of Q&A!

A/N: And Now the Long awaited Q&amp;A!

Hichigo: 'bout Damn Time Kitty!

Kitty: Sorry! *scratches back of head sheepishly* I've been busy, jumping from one topic to another, and Life sucks! Cops in my town are jerks! Just 'cause you live in an apparent drug den doesn't mean you know anything! I spent all my time in MY ROOM! What ever happened in that house was none of my concern, I'm not a SOCIAL PERSON! If some one was dealing drugs, I had NO CLUE! GRRRRRR!

Hichigo: Calm Y'ur Shit Kitty! It happened months ago! Calm!

Kitty: Sorry about that I just needed to vent, my apartment was raided and it wasn't pretty! I have been drowning myself in Fanfiction to cope! SO Now I have this to get through!

Question #1: Is Ichigo's Zangetsu Shiro's and vice versa?

Kitty: Sorta, I thought that the contrasting of the colors would work better that way, since Cy' upgraded it, she has a better explanation.

Shirosaki Cy': *Pushes up glasses to hide her eyes behind the glare* I updated it so that Ichigo could actively draw on Shiro's power, since that would draw Shiro towards him, and Shiro is technically a Hollow/Zanpaktou, so he needs to draw on Ichigo's power to manifest as a Guardian, so his actively drawing on Ichigo, with what has happened with Ichigo, I'll have to create something so Our Shiro can stay manifested, I had some thing before, but it's really old fashioned, so I'm working on something that goes with his current gear, and works better, cause the old one Ichigo had to charge, since he's not with us currently, he can't. So New upgrades! YAY! *Spinning around holding her tablet to her chest thinking of the possibilities*

Kitty: *Sweatdrop* -Ahem- Well, onto the next question I guess...

Question #2: Grimmjow and the others reincarnated in another timeline?

Kitty: Kittlana can answer this, it was her invention that cause that.

Ryon Kittlana: It was kinda like reincarnation, but it was more like this. When a Soul's Chain of Fate erodes completely, the Heart leaves and that's where the Hole came from, so I thought that Espada or Arrancer could theoretically become human if I filled the Hole with Aura/Light Energy, so I had already created Purefix Orbs, but I tweaked the original to rework and be usable on Hollows with Human Consciousness, and it worked, they wore from another world, were Aizen was a torture specialist, and the Espada were his testing subjects for his new torture technique's Their are a few other Espada from that world I saved, but by theirs and Ichigo's wishes, the became 'Sleepers' Who only some one from the 15th Regiment could awaken, but only Ichigo and by extension, Shiro and Tensa know what could awaken them. That will become a main piece in the coming Ark. So, more on that near the end of this Q&amp;A! Now leave me alone for a bit, Stryker needs to be feed.

Kitty: Thank you Kittlana, tell Stryker I say HI~! Alright next question!

Question #3: Aura Beings?

Kitty: Okay I can answer that, As I've said in many Authors' notes, I own the Arranian Court Guard, the are from a world that I have created and expanded on mentally for years, to be truthful, This fic is the most I've ever written down about them, I've never considered my self a good enough writer to actually write it all down, and the face that it takes place through at least 3 different Generations, it's a lot to try and write, and I always get overwhelmed, and stop writing, but writing Fanfiction has helped me gain confidence, any way...

Everyone Else: Answer THE QUESTION!

Kitty: Sorry! Anyways, Aura Beings are the physical manifestations of the Soul, Aura is The power that Everyone in the Arranian Court Guard can control to a point, Kittlana who is the head of the Guard, as is her birth right, as the Queen of Arranna, The World she is originally from, And believe me she is not Queen for nothing, ANYWAYS! *Ignoring Glares* Aura grows stronger, by both Reincarnation, and Hardships. SO when The 15th Regiment is in Guardian forms, they would be considered Aura Beings, which are similar to Souls and Hollows in Bleach, except the Sight for them is explicit to Aura user's or some one capable as a Aura user. Alright, Next Question~ If you want to know more about Kittlana and the Court Guard, Leave a Review or PM me, and I might Add a special chapter with the rough overview of it, I have an idea on how to do it, But I'll only post it if you fans want it.

Everyone Else: FINALLY!

Question #4: Shiro, Why did you try to kill Ichigo when he was a Shinigami?

Shiro: *Smirk* He learns best through fightin', no matter how much he denies it, So if I'm going full force t'at forces him to pony up and put out his best. Learnin' through Violence, Best way if you ask me!

Kitty:... That's it.

Hichigo: Yep!

Kitty:...

Hichigo:... *Smirk*

Kitty:...*Sigh* Alright that's all we're getting out of him, Next Question~!

Question #5: What Timeline Is Ichigo from?

Kitty: Ichigo is a Constant, He has memories from all his many lives all over the board, He knows how the main timeline, or Canon as we know it goes, and all the other random ones, Fem!Ichigo, Neko!Ichigo, Espada!Ichigo, And many more, he has all these memories that will throw themselves on him at a very young age form in-between 1-4 years old is generally when a Constant's Awareness hits, for the first few worlds after he became a Constant, he had a hard time coping, but if you remember what Kittlana said, "A couple Centuries of Awareness" This is Ichigo after having only Shiro and Tensa aware of all he has seen and done, because as parts of his soul, and therefore attached to his Aura, they are Constants along side him. I will have how Ichigo met Kittlana appear sometime, not sure when though if people tell me they are interested I'll write it sooner rather than later. Next Question~!

Question #6: Updating?!

Kitty: Alright, I know my Updating speed is rather lackluster, but I have a Shitty life, and laptop, and am using my friends mothers laptop to write this, while I am sick, so yeah, I just revamped all my old chapters, so go read those! And Chapter 8/9 is now a full chapter, which will be leading into the next Ark, that Kittlana has hinted at, which is why I am leaving this little preview of what's to come, roll the VIDEO!

Hichigo: You do it!

Ichigo&amp;Kittlana: Yeah, you have the remote!

Tatsu: They have a point...

Kitty: Oops... Heh heh... Alright playing the preview!

* * *

"You Bastard"

"F&amp;%$ You AIZEN!"

* * *

"That's Aizen? I was expecting some one, yah know, more intimidating..."

* * *

"Psssssh! A Butterfly?! That's his final Form?!"

* * *

"Ginny-poo~! Wakey~! *slap* Wakey~! *slap*"

* * *

"This is why I sleep all the time, Dealing with The Guard is Tiring"

"No, it's not, your just Lazy."

"That to."

* * *

"Hey, can I bring him back with me?"

"NO!"

"Dear Goddess NO!"

"One of you if by far too many, two is just, nightmare inducing"

"I think that is the most I've heard you say in like the last month."

"Your cleaning the Litter Box"

"Ichigo. No."

"OI! I'm RIGHT HERE!"

* * *

Kitty: And that's the preview Leaving a lot of interesting ideas for your minds to put together, Please leave a review of what you think!

Mira: And then she'll give you a Cyber Plushy of your favorite character!

Kon: Please don't ask for me as a plushy... I some times get stuck in my old plushy form as punishment for doing something really stupid, and sometimes they send me to fangirls, its scary! Like that time Kitty Gave me to her friend Miranda, I still have nightmares of that week...*Shudder*

Kitty: *smirk* Anyway, tell me what you think and if you have anymore questions, leave a review, and I'll try to get back to you in a timely manner. Or PM me, what ever floats your boat.


	11. Time is Not a Problem to Time Travelers!

**A/N: The Long awaited Chapter 9, The beginning of a new Ark: Time is Not A Problem for Time Travelers! **

**Ichigo: Nice!**

**Kitty: You are sleeping through most of it, well, one of you. *Smirk***

**Ichigo: Damn.**

**Kitty: Anyways, my friends think I have and Addiction to Fanfiction. They may have a point there sadly.**

**Hichigo: Doesn't Ma'er! Be true to you! Addiction to Fanfic and all!**

**Kitty: Thanks Shiro! On to the Disclaimer~!**

**Mira and Tatsu: Kitty Katrona does NOT own Bleach, she does however own us, and the Arranian Court Guard!**

**Kitty: Now Onto the Show!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_I was about to reprimand him, but Shiro stopped me. Yuzu walked up to Me and said, "Where is he?"_

_Before I could answer, Cy' spoke up, "In the past by the looks of it." And all I could think of was, "Fuck."_

* * *

Still Tatsu's POV

"What.", was all Yuzu said, looking at Cy' with a blank face. Cy' turned her chair around, and stated with and enigmatic smile, "It's time for us to tell you the full story about us."

"WHAT!?", was all our reactions. "Cy' Why?", I ask looking at her, she looked at me, her smile told me more than I wanted to know. "You're going to recruit her." It was not a question. Ulqui was right, that was the same face she had on when she said something similar to us, me, Mira, and Kon, all think back to that day, we saw her for the first time, truly saw her. Her true form is much different than to the form she usually uses.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"It's time you learn the truth of what and who you have befriended, the whole truth.", A much different, yet still the same, Cy', said, she pulled off her glasses and looked me straight in the eye, with those glowing blue/gray eyes, and said, "You have chosen to stay friends with Ichigo, through think and thin, think you can stay by him, knowing everything is not as it seems?"_

_I had agreed without thinking, and after a lengthy discussion, I was given my mark, 15.5, our marks number is not, the order we join, but the rank our souls and Aura's decide, .5 was mine, and I am proud of my number, of my choice to stay by Taicho's side no matter what. At the tender age of 13, I joined, Mira joined only 6 months after we met her, she had just turned 14 recently, she just clicked in our group, Kon joined, or was he always their, hard to tell, but we had his Induction Ceremony along with Mira, and at 15, Grimm and Ulqui joined, they still have nightmares of the time in the world they were originally from, but Taicho took them in and gave them a home. There is or are at least 4-5 more members of the 15th Regiment, Shiro knows them, but we haven't met them, or at least, I haven't._

* * *

As I was reminiscing, I missed Cy' giving Yuzu the talk about us, but I came back to the present just in time to hear, "Yuzu, either way you would be a target, because, whether you like it or not as Ichigo's little sister, you will be used as a hostage, 9 times out of 10, for that alone, but if you choose to join us, you can learn to defend yourself, most of the enemies of this world have no defense against Aura Beings, you don't have to fight, but we can give you the tools to be able to protect both yourself and those you love. What do you choose? Kurosaki Yuzu!"

At this time Yuzu was looking at both her hands and feet, before she balled her fists and looked Cy' straight in the eye and said, "I'll join, for both me, and my Family, I'm not a Fighter, but I will, to Protect those I love, from which they can't defend themselves." She than bowed and stated clearly, "Please teach me Cy'-Sama"

I snickered at the look on Cy's Face, she hates honorifics being used on her. "Just Cy' is fine Yuzu. But back to the real problem, Ulqui, work on the coordinates for Ichigo."

"Yes Cy'", Ulqui than ran over to another spot in the command center, and started typing away at the keyboard, code running across his screen, enough to get me dizzy, I look back at Cy' She's setting Yuzu in a spot to watch us work. Then she stands tall, and starts to give us orders, "Mira gather the things on my list over there. Kon, stay with Yuzu, Grimm, contact Kittlana, keep her in formed on our progress. Tatsu, you will help with me and Shiro. Shiro, who do we have unawoken?"

".0, .8, .9, .91, and .10, though Technic'lly .2, since Tensa is still sleepin' in King's inner world. But we'd have to go to another world or tah past for .8-.10, and .0 is a literal last resort, as he is finicky as Hel, likes to be alone, and he only likes to be called upon in mid-fight. So, yeah. Last Resort.", Shiro pointed out, leaving Cy' to think and before she could respond, Ulqui yelled, "Got the Coordinates! Bringing them up on the Center Table."

And as he said that the giant table in the middle lights up with the coordinates and all the information our Techie could find.

"Alright, since this is a World under the 15th Regiment's Guard, we can't get much help, but I am The 6th Regiment, so I go where I Damn well Please, and since Ichigo is by far on of my Favorites People in existence, I'm here to help. Grimm, Report, how's Kittlana?", Cy' started, drawing us all in, like a moth to a flame, just like why we chose to follow Taicho, and become Constants. We all gathered around the Center Table, which has Holographic Projection, and is currently projecting all the info we have right now. Including the involvement of that Bastard, the Shadow of Taicho, Shiba Ichigo. The one that fell the farthest. Every Constant has one.

"She says, 'I would love nothing more than to come right away and help, but the Council is not allowing me to go anywhere for a while, stupid Politics and Politicians. I trust you can handle it for now, and if what Cy's initial report is accurate, which it likely is! Please don't kill me for doubting your mad skillz Cy', cause I'm not! You will be able to gather the rest of the 15th Regiment, except .0, 'cause he's a freaking lazy Cat. And just as Finicky as one, I believe you can all handle this, go all out, and Give that Poor Bastard Shiba Hel.' End Quote. So...", Grimm reported, we all had various reactions to that statement. Yuzu looked intrigued, Kon looked Paler than usual, Ulqui had a deer in the head lights look, Mira, had just walked in with the things she was asked to grab, so she looked flabbergasted, Shiro looked amused, and Cy', her hair was flickering between white and black and flowed in a non-existent wind, so we all backed the F*&amp;% up, 'cause when that happens she is PISSED!

Before she could explode, Shiro, walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, and pushed down on her with bother physical force, and his Aura, she looked up at him, her eyes glowing silver/blue in the Darkness that seemed to be creeping into the room. Then as quickly as it began it stopped, and Cy' was standing there looking at Shiro with a small grateful smile, he smirked in response.

"*AHEM* Sorry About that", Cy' said Sheepishly, and than turned to Mira and grabbed the things in her arms, which I recognized as our long term Mission Bags, Eternity Bags, They contain a warehouse inside we each have one tied to our Aura's, we generally don't use them unless we are going of world, or in this case, back in Time. We have a spare wardrobe inside, clothes to match what world we're on, or time period. They are dead useful.

"So, everyone, as I stated before, Ichigo is in the Past, Mid-Winter War, so, we get to mock Shinigami, gather sleeping members of you Regiment, and Piss off a lot of people. Whose with me!", the Grin on her face was only out done by the one on Shiro's face, Grimm, had a large grin, but he seemed to have an alternative reason, I had a feeling I was going to regret not asking about it, but the loud cheering that we all were giving off made me quickly forget his look. I would definitely regret that later.

"WHOOP! Let's get this Show on the road! I can't wait to be a Troll!", Shiro said, before he started his mad cackling.

Well whatever happens, at least it will be amusing, Right?

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT! Yep Time Travel, and The reactions of Winter War Shinigami to these over powered crew of fighters coming out of no where! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA~! I can't wait to see or at least read your reactions to this, so please, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
